


Jeg er forelsket i deg

by AskaRae



Series: Láhpposis Nu [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskaRae/pseuds/AskaRae
Summary: Ryder had known Kristoff for less than a day and he was convinced he would never see another individual as beautiful as this man.
Relationships: Kristoff/Ryder Nattura
Series: Láhpposis Nu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574848
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	Jeg er forelsket i deg

Ryder had known Kristoff for less than a day and he was convinced he would never see another individual as beautiful as this man, so breathtakingly handsome that he wanted to melt into a puddle like late winter snow. Caring and thoughtful with an adorable quirkiness, he stepped into their forest with his band of merry friends and stole Ryder’s heart in one sunshine smile.

Other than his sister, he rarely interacted with women his own age. He was shy and inexperienced and quite frankly would rather spend his time with the reindeer herd. But since this man had entered his life he was questioning if he even liked women romantically at all. This was all beginning to sound like that talking snowman’s story of Anna falling in love at first sight. He couldn’t blame her, how could she resist Kristoff? And here he was lusting after said boyfriend, the boyfriend that he had just helped come up with a proposal for Anna. 

Sighing he leaned up against a rock, stroking his hand through the thick fur of a reindeer who had decided to snuggle next to him. Still trapped in his thoughts the approaching footsteps went unnoticed until a warm body slumped next to his and leaned heavily against him.

“Uh- um hello. Are you okay?” He stuttered awkwardly, cursing his brain for not coming up with a more coherent greeting. He received a grunt in reply and a shake of a blonde head. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Kristoff turned to face Ryder. “Not really… but thanks. I’m just upset she took off without saying anything, but I guess thats Anna, strong willed as ever.”

Ryder nodded, not fully understanding. 

“Sometimes I wonder if I’m enough? She’s royalty after all and I’m just some kid who was raised by rocks and talks to reindeer.”

Ryder snorted at that. Kristoff turned to look at him with a smirk.

“What’s so funny?” He teased, nudging the other playfully.

“N-nothing! I just think there’s more to you than that Kristoff.” A gentle smile graced his lips briefly. His shoulder burned where Kristoff’s shoulder had made contact and his heart ached.

“And what would that be, ‘man who’s known me for two seconds’.” 

Ryder blushed from head to toe, was he really going to tell him about every single thing he admired about him. His mind was racing and he felt slightly sick. Swallowing he parted his lips to moisten them.

“I don’t need to know you well to see that you’re handsome and kind, the fact you can talk to reindeer just means you’re in tune with nature. You have respect for living creatures and you consider them equal to yourself. And you’re worried about your relationship, that shows you care.”

Ryder felt like he could explode into flames like a fire spirit, setting the pine and birch trees alight. Maybe it had been a mistake to let out his inner thoughts like that, Kristoff had to think he was weird now right? He cautiously glanced over at the fair haired man, surprised to find his face was a fetching shade of red that rivaled his own.

“That means a lot Ryder, thank you.” Kristoff whispered before pulling the other into a hug. The heat radiated throughout them, scorching until it was gone. Pulling away he stood up and stretched, before muttering something about ‘sunset’ and ‘getting back to camp’, that Ryder didn’t quite catch through his daze until the other was a few feet away.

Ryder was completely smitten and he didn’t know how to deal with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's been less than 24 hours since I watched Frozen 2 and I needed to write something about these cuties. As much as I like Anna and Kristoff together, these two would make an adorable couple. I can totally see Ryder having a big ol crush on Kristoff. If I did my research right the title translates to something like 'I have a crush on you'.


End file.
